


Mil años o más

by Chio



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian se preguntaba por qué habían perdido tantos años ignorándose y discutiendo, en lugar de usarlos para algo más productivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mil años o más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraNude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/gifts).



**_  
_ **

Sebastian sabía que su joven amo era capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca pensó que abandonar la mansión Phantomhive sería una opción para él.

Tal vez un rinconcito de su ser le seguía diciendo que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una de esas pesadillas que los humanos solían padecer, que ni Ciel era un demonio, ni él un mayordomo para toda la eternidad. Pero los días pasaban, y a cada minuto transcurrido veía más imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser como antaño.

 

Una vez abandonado Londres, el conde insistió en trasladarse a Francia, donde nadie podría reconocerlos. Y así fue como, durante más de diez años, anduvieron pisando los adoquines parisinos que tanto le recordaban a su anterior estancia. Mas finalmente, lo inevitable ocurrió: los humanos que los rodeaban comenzaron a cerciorarse de que Ciel no crecía, y Sebastian, por otra parte, no envejecía. Tras esto, se vieron obligados a abandonar aquella ciudad, tal y como lo harían muchas otras veces tras la primera.

 

Así continuaron por más de cincuenta años, viajando de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, e ignorándose mutuamente con tal de no matarse el uno al otro, puesto que, aunque para el resto del mundo la relación entre amo y mayordomo pudiera calificarse como adecuada, la realidad era otra muy distinta.

 

Muy de vez en cuando, Sebastian fijaba su mirada en la de su señor, y esta se tornaba escarlata justo al darse cuenta de lo que el mayor hacía.

— ¿Deseas decir algo? O, ¿es que acaso planeas una nueva forma de acabar con mi vida?—diría el conde.

 

Ciel aún recordaba como parte de su sangre humana había abandonado su cuerpo en el intento de Sebastian por acabar con su vida antes de que fuera tarde. Dudaba que algún día olvidara aquello. Había perdido su confianza con aquel gesto, una confianza que en realidad nunca antes había existido (o al menos eso se decía el conde).

Sebastian nunca respondía a esa pregunta formulada, tan solo guardaba silencio, como solía hacer desde que abandonaron Inglaterra. Hacía años que Ciel no oía la voz de su mayordomo para decirle algo que no fuera especialmente necesario, y este no se quejaba. No es que quisiera oírle de todas formas.

 

Con cada año que pasaba la desconfianza aumentaba, trayendo esta, a su vez, una tensión que ninguno de los dos antes había experimentado. No era algo que Ciel no pudiera soportar, al menos por el momento. Era desconfianza, y un cúmulo de sensaciones más. Odio, cansancio, aburrimiento…

Los días, las semanas y los meses transcurrían a la vez que ambos continuaban su viaje interminable.

 

—Tal vez si me dirigieras la palabra para algo más que para acatar órdenes —dijo el de mirada azulina en uno de sus muchos traslados— la eternidad sería un poco más soportable.

—Tal vez si me concediera mi bien merecida libertad, yo le dirigiría la palabra —respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Y quién me aseguraría que no te marcharías?

 

Eso fue lo que había dicho Ciel, finalizando la conversación de forma tan imprevista como había comenzado. Nadie le aseguraba que Sebastian permaneciera a su lado sin una orden de por medio, y el neófito aún no estaba completamente preparado para encarar a un mundo en el que él no encajaba. Porque era cierto, Ciel Phantomhive no encajaba en aquel mundo. Ciel Phantomhive no podía ser considerado como un humano, pero tampoco como un demonio.

 

Nunca nadie había sido capaz de crear un demonio tan joven, solo Hanna lo había logrado gracias a la orden de su contratista, Alois. Un demonio joven, al igual que un niño, necesitaba cuidados, aprendizaje, y atenciones. Atenciones que Sebastian le brindaría, aunque fuera por obligación al contrato.

 

Sin embargo, y aunque la mente de Ciel crecía, su cuerpo seguía portando la misma edad que hacía años. A ojos de los demás, seguía siendo un niño, por mucho que él se empeñara en no aparentarlo.

—Enséñame a cambiar de forma —le había dicho una noche cualquiera.

Sebastian fijó su mirada en él, casi con curiosidad. Sabía los dilemas que su amo se traía en mente desde hacía años, le observaba cuando él no le prestaba atención, y veía como envidiaba a los humanos adultos y altos que de vez en cuando inundaban su rutina.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser, señor —le dijo. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

—Es una orden —replicó, con tono autoritario.

—Una orden que me temo que no podrá ser cumplida —Ciel podía observar como una sonrisa ácida inundaba el rostro de su mayordomo—. No posee poder suficiente para cambiar su cuerpo.

—Explícate.

—Un demonio tan joven nunca logrará obtener el poder de uno adulto, señor —le dijo—. Me temo que tardará varios cientos de años en lograr modificar su aspecto, y aun así, muy posiblemente tan solo sea capaz de cambiar el color de su pelo.

Ciel apartó la mirada del demonio.

—Nunca creceréis —continuó—, siempre seréis un niño.

—Puede que sí para los demás, pero tú sabes que ya no soy un niño —le reprochó, aumentando su tono de voz con cada palabra pronunciada.

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—Sí que lo sois, mi señor —dijo—. Sois, y seréis siempre un niño.

 

Sebastian abandonó la sala una vez dichas aquellas palabras hirientes, y Ciel no volvió a encararlo hasta pasado un año. Un año en el que el odio aumentó un poco más, si es que eso era posible. Ambos se ignoraban mutuamente, Ciel ni siquiera ordenaba cosa alguna, y Sebastian era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué pasillos tomar en aquella mansión con el fin de no encontrarse él.

 

Un año más tarde de aquella conversación, Ciel llamó una vez más a Sebastian.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? —cuestionó.

—Deseo romper el contrato —respondió, con palabras lentas pero seguras.

Aquel rostro sin expresión alguna no cambió al escuchar esa última frase, nada en él cambió, tan solo dijo:

— ¿Está seguro?

—Sí.

—Sabe que una vez roto el contrato no habría nada que me evitara matarlo aquí mismo, ¿verdad?

—Soy consciente de ello —afirmó.

—Entonces solo debe pedirlo de forma adecuada.

Ciel le dirigió una última mirada al que fue su mayordomo, no, su compañero, durante más de cincuenta años, antes de pronunciar su última orden.

—Sebastian —comenzó—, rompe el contrato. Es una orden.

Segundos más tarde, Ciel podía notar como si un peso le hubiera sido arrebatado de su cuerpo.

Fijó de nuevo su mirada en el punto donde antes había estado su mayordomo, y  _nada_ fue lo que encontró.

Sebastian se había marchado.

 

Ciel pensaba que con la marcha de Sebastian, todo sería mucho más fácil. No tendría que soportar aquel odio eterno que los envolvía a ambos, ni aquella tensión que le hacía los días más largos de lo que en realidad eran.

Pero, lo cierto era que, con la marcha de Sebastian, Ciel se sintió solo. Y aquella sensación para él, no era nada común.

 

Su vida prosiguió tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente, solo que sin la supervisión de su mayordomo. Ciel cazaba, se alimentaba de almas, a veces leía (disfrutaba mucho leyendo, y más estando tan solo), a veces se tiraba en el sofá sin hacer nada, a veces comía algún pastel (aunque no le quitara el apetito, aún adoraba el sabor de los dulces).

Los años pasaban, sus ropajes cambiaban, y Ciel observaba como los humanos no paraban de inventar cosas una y otra vez. El teléfono… la radio… la televisión… Debía aceptar que disfrutaba con los programas de televisión, e incluso sentía que el día a día se le hacía menos insoportable.

 

Fue cuando salía de una de las tantas tiendas de electrónica que había en Nueva York que vio a Sebastian una vez más, pasados ciento cinco años.

Ambos quedaron petrificados al cerciorarse de que en aquel mundo tan gigantesco, por ironías de la vida, se habían encontrado una vez más. Ciel había perdido la cuenta del tiempo (quizás habían pasado cinco minutos, o quizás veinte) cuando Sebastian se acercó lentamente a él con una sonrisa que no pudo interpretar.

—Hola, Ciel —dijo, de forma casual, como si solo hiciera dos días desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Hola, Sebastian —respondió, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Era la primera vez que Sebastian lo llamaba por su nombre, y aunque sentía que era lo correcto dada la situación, se le antojaba raro. Raro, al igual que la ropa que ahora usaba. Por supuesto que no esperaba encontrarlo con su traje de mayordomo, pero de eso a unos vaqueros y a una camiseta cualquiera, había un paso.

— ¿No te gusta mi ropa? —preguntó con un matiz divertido al darse cuenta de la mueca en la cara del niño.

—Estás raro —respondió.

—Tú también —dijo observando su pantalón corto y su camisa—. Ya no pareces un conde.

Ciel suspiró ante el recordatorio de su vida pasada.

—Eso es porque ya no lo soy.

 

Sebastian aguardó en silencio preguntándose a sí mismo que hacer y que decir. Pocas eran las veces en las que Sebastian había dudado sobre algo, y, esa situación tan absurda, era una de esas veces.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —le preguntó, al fin.

—Ahora todo me va bien —dijo, evitando introducir en la conversación los primeros años que había pasado solo—. Vivo a dos manzanas, ¿y tú? ¿Vives ahora por aquí cerca, también?

—No, solo estoy de paso.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio una vez más, y Ciel pudo observar, de primera mano, como esa tensión y odio que sentían ambos, hacía ya tantos años, había desaparecido por completo. Tal vez, el tiempo les había hecho bien a los dos.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no fue consciente de sus actos cuando de sus labios escapó la simple frase que cambiaría todo.

— ¿Quieres venir?

 

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Sabía que ese  _¿quieres venir?_ era más bien un  _¿quieres venir a casa?_ y por ello se preguntaba que significaba aquella pregunta. Porque podía significar nada o significarlo todo. Observó divertido como el más joven abría los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y un tenue sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, recordándole a Sebastian que por muy demonio que fuera, seguía siendo un humano en el fondo.

—Claro—respondió, no sin un matiz de sorna en su voz.

 

Ninguno de los dos llevó la cuenta de los minutos que tardaron en llegar al lugar habitado por el demonio más joven. Al igual que ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto. Un silencio los inundó hasta que Ciel introdujo la pequeña llave en la cerradura.

—No está muy ordenado —dijo, con algo de vergüenza. Era obvio que Ciel no esperaba visitas aquel día.

A decir verdad, Ciel nunca esperaba visitas. No desde que Sebastian se había marchado.

—No esperaba que lo estuviese —dijo, observando los libros amontonados en la mesa, o los envoltorios de comida que rodeaban el sofá —. Era yo el que siempre recogía. Lo raro hubiera sido que la casa estuviera limpia.

 

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa al notar la mirada severa que el otro le dirigía.

—Te preguntaría si quieres algo de comer —le dijo Ciel abriendo la nevera y sacando un paquete de galletas de chocolate—, pero sé que no comes comida humana.

Sebastian sonrió de aquella forma tan característica en él, mientras Ciel se introducía una galleta de chocolate en la boca.

—Llevo solo una hora contigo y ya sé que tus hábitos alimenticios son horribles —le acusó Sebastian mientras le retiraba el paquete de galletas.

—Como lo mismo que tú, pero a veces me gusta saborear la comida humana —le respondió retirando una vez más el paquete de galleta de sus manos.

Sebastian sonrió de nuevo. Le había echado de menos aquellos cien años.

—Le he echado de menos —admitió—, joven amo.

 

Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la forma con la que el demonio se dirigía nuevamente a él.

Sebastian se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios contra los suyos, no sabía como Ciel reaccionaría ante aquello. Desde luego no reaccionó como él esperaba, sabía que ya no era un niño, que el peso de los años le había hecho cambiar, pero no sabía que lo había hecho tanto.

De un segundo a otro todo era deseo, lenguas, saliva y jadeos. Sebastian sonrió al notar como Ciel se ponía de puntillas al no poder alcanzar su boca con facilidad debido a su estatura.

El niño (o al menos lo que quedaba de lo que fue alguna vez un  _niño)_ agarró el cuello de la camiseta negra con fuerza tirando de él hasta que su espalda tocó la pared más cercana. Todo era rápido, sin palabras, solo acciones.

 

Ciel tiró con fuerza de la camiseta que en aquel momento odiaba tanto, dejando el pecho, del que fue en otra época su mayordomo, al descubierto, pudiendo tocarlo con toda la libertad del mundo.

—Le veo un tanto ansioso —le susurró el mayor, lamiendo de forma seductora su cuello.

—Cállate.

—Podrían encerrarme por corromper a un menor —dijo irónico.

Ciel lo empujó con una fuerza casi demoniaca contra la pared, provocando que Sebastian riera.

—He dicho que te calles —repitió, inundando, de nuevo, con su lengua la boca del mayor.

— ¿Es una orden?

—Es una orden.

 

Sebastian levantó por los aires el cuerpo menudo del pequeño demonio y lo empotró de nuevo contra la pared, provocando un leve quejido por su parte. Besó y lamió una vez más su cuello, introduciendo su mano en los pantalones y rozando su miembro con parsimonia.

Ciel cerró los ojos al notar como sus pantalones y su camisa desaparecían, y la lengua que antes se degustaba con su cuello bajaba lentamente por su abdomen.

— ¿Podrías dejarte de tonterías e ir al grano? —gimió el más joven mientras introducía sus dedos con fiereza en el pelo oscuro del mayor.

—Sigue siendo un aguafiestas —respondió con una mueca mientras que bajaba la única tela que lo separaba del cuerpo desnudo de Ciel.

Ciel tan solo pudo gemir al fijar su mirada en aquella escena. Sebastian lamió con delicadeza su miembro antes de introducírselo completamente en la boca.

—He dicho que te dejes de tonterías —dijo, aunque pareció más un sollozo que una orden.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba con su misión de lamerlo completamente.

Ciel agarró su pelo una vez más y tiró con fuerza de él hasta levantarlo y enfrentarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Significa que quiero que me folles, ahora —ordenó tajante.

—Que vulgar —respondió mientras bajaba sus pantalones y dejaba su miembro erecto al descubierto.

 

Sebastian volvió a elevarlo una vez más entre sus piernas mientras posaba su boca contra la suya en un beso húmedo. Ciel notó como el demonio lamía sus dedos con el fin de introducirlos y prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir.

—No necesito preparación ni gentilezas —dijo, casi ofendido—. No soy una mujer.

Sebastian gruñó

—Como ordene el señor.

Ciel pudo notar como el miembro de Sebastian se introducía poco a poco mientras sus bocas se unían una vez más y la saliva del otro inundaba su ser.

Gimió cuando se sintió invadido por completo y Sebastian comenzó a mover las caderas, empujando. Dentro, fuera. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

—Dios —gimió Ciel.

—No blasfeme —respondió riendo.

Ciel movió su cuerpo al compás del otro.

 

_Dios._

 

_Dios._

 

_Dios._

 

Se reprochó a si mismo haber tardado casi doscientos años en hacer esto con él. Con cada embestida, el odio que Ciel había sentido por aquel hombre quedaba más y más atrás.

Notó como Sebastian tocaba algo dentro de sí, algo placentero, que le provocaba más y más calor y le obligaba a ir más rápido.

—Más rápido —ordenó con angustia aferrándose a su espalda.

Oyó como Sebastian gemía cerca de su oído y supo que todo estaba por terminar.

Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba a su alrededor y una sensación placentera lo inundaba, derramando aquella sustancia blanquecina, que tan bien conocía, entre ambos cuerpos y sintiéndose inundado por el semen de su compañero.

 

Sebastian soltó las piernas de Ciel, colocándolo lentamente en el suelo y descendiendo hasta el suelo, donde se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

— ¿Por qué hemos perdido tantos años ignorándonos y discutiendo, cuando podríamos haber estado haciendo esto? —preguntó el más joven con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—No lo sé —le respondió.

 

Ciel tomó aire, respirando de forma tranquila.

—Lo único que sé es que podría hacer esto durante mil años o más,  _joven amo_  —dijo, continuando su frase sin acabar.

 

Ciel rió de forma sincera por primera vez en años, y fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

La soledad había acabado.


End file.
